digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimon
Omnimon Omnimon is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from , and whose English name is derived from "Omni" ( ). One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/omegamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Omegamon] It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads . Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Omnimon card, titled "PF Counter", is a Rank 6 card which allows a Digimon to counter an enemy attack by pressing a button.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Racing Omnimon is the first boss. His track is the abandoned factory. Digital Monster D-Project Omnimon is a random DNA Digivolution between WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon or SaberLeomon. Omnimon hits one enemy. Digimon Digital Card Battle Omnimon is avaiable in two card, Fire and Ice speciality. Omnimon I and Omnimon II can be obtained by insert the password in Wizardmon. Digimon World 2 Get a MetalGreymon with 20 DP points and Digivolve to obtain Omnimon. It can also be found in Tera Domain and is one of the "Mega Form Digimon" as Prof. Piyotte referred to them. They are: Virus: Diaboromon, Vaccine: Omnimon and Data: Baihumon which Prof. Piyotte couldn't remember. Digimon World 3 Have both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon at Lvl 40 on one Digimon to obtain Omnimon as a full digivolution or DNA digivolve any WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for Omnimon to appear, slash with Grey Sword and fire a Garuru Cannon Shot. For Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, have both him and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode at lvl 40. He is also available as Omnimon I, a Red Mega Card with 60 AP/62 HP, and Omnimon II, Green card with 61/61. Digimon Rumble Arena Omnimon is an unlockable Digimon. He Can Be Obtained By Defeating Reapermon As Gabumon And Agumon Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Omnimon is an obtainable Boss Character who you can unlock by defeating the story mode on any level. He is well balanced digimon but is classified as the second weakest of the bosses MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon, Duskmon, Omnimon and Neemon. Digimon World DS Omnimon digivolves from MetalGreymon, or can be hatched from an Egg that was matched by a MetalGarurumon and a WarGreymon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Omnimon is formed through a DNA Digivolution between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and can even be further used with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to make Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Also, in the game, he is one of the bosses in "Transfield" called Gaia Origin and is partnered with an Alphamon. Omnimon can be created when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have 100 friendship, 415 speed, and level 65 (talk to Patamon at Shine market after defeating ExoGrimmon). Digimon Battle Omnimon were the NPC agents used during the Easter event, where participating players could receive three Resurrection Potions for talking to it.Omnimon can be obtained by talking to calumon during a special event. Attacks *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible Grey Sword. *'Omega Blast' Attacks in Digimon World 3 *'Flame Breath': Engulfs the enemy with fire breath. *'Flame Sphere': Magic that creates huge flames. *'Giga Fire': Magic attack shoots 3 fire balls. *'Inferno': Continuous fire columns. *'T-Sword': Paralyze foe with Grey Sword. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses his blade to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around itself which causes a large explosion. * Blast or Blade: Charges froward with its sword while shooting backwards with the Garuru Cannon. ' Variations / Subspecies ' * Omnimon X Omnimon X When Omnimon gains a lot of experience within fights versus the Digimon with the X-Antibodies, he has slowly gathered the Antibody's data and entered himself an X-Evolution. In this form, not only he gains the ultimate attack move All Delete, but he gains an ability known as the Omega InForce (Omega''' ga'In'ed '''Force), one of the three InForce abilities exclusively bestowed upon members of the Royal Knights (the other two are Alphamon with the Alpha InForce and UlforceVeedramon with the UlForce). This ability lets Omnimon read what is to happen in the following moments during battle, effectively retaliating to any situation possible.'' Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon D-Cyber Attacks *'Grey Sword' *'Garuru Cannon' *'All Delete': The most powerful "annihilation" attack in Digimon history; its name derives from the Digimon kana engraved upon the Grey Sword, which starts to emit lights of destruction upon the attack's activation. He uses this attack at the end of Digital Monster X-Evolution, which reset his former master and the Digital World itself. ' Variations / Subspecies ' * Omnimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Exalted Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles